nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Progressive Democrats
The Progressive Democrats is a political party which was founded on December 1 2009. It originated from a full merging between the Progressive Central Party and the New Socialist Party, both former coalition members. The Progressive Democrats is the most dominant party in Lovian politics and considers itself to be centrum-left, though the parties agenda follows a mainly pragmatic course. The party is headed by a duo of executives, (former PCP) and (former NSP). The logo of the Progressive Democrats consists of a red text balloon with the party name. According to the party leaders it refers to 'dialogue' and a 'bottom up' approach. History In 2008 the Progressive Central Party and the New Socialist Party formed a coalition to stop political splintering and to stand firm against new emerging parties. After the cooperation between the two parties started, most decisions were made on coalition level. Soon there was a general agenda and even congresses were held by the coalition instead of by its member parties. In time both parties agreed on a full merging, resulting in the Progressive Democrats. This move made the Progressive Democrats the most dominant party in Lovian politics and also allowed the established government to handle a new style. Where the PCP/NSP-coalition was headed by two chairmen, the Progressive Democrats divided different responsibilities over two co-governing executives. On December 1 2009 officially denounced the new party and took office as first party platform executive. became party structure executive. Together they proposed the new party line which was accepted almost anonymously. Both politicians have proven to be still popular with the party base. Most notable within the new party line where the pragmatic interpretation of 'left' statements and the demand for a reform of Lovia's political structure. After the campaign for the 2010 federal elections was started, the Progressive Democrats set up a think thank under the name Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia was in Greek mythology the queen of Ethiopia, her name means 'she whose words excel'. The think tank is part of the new party strategy and is expected to be a forum for discussion between party members and, occasionally, outsiders. 2010 Campaign Coherence, Cooperation and Conversation - The 2010 Campaign is the Progressive Democrats campaign for the upcoming federal election of 2010. Yuri Medvedev, the current Prime Minister, is head of the campaign and for the moment the only one that the campaign focuses on. The Progressive Democrats hope to maintain their influence in congress by following their new party line. The campaign colors are red and white - like the party logo - and there is chosen for a minimalist and modern style in combination with simple but powerful slogans. Party ideology The coalition from which the Progressive Democrats originates followed a socialist-liberal course and also had some environmental issues on its agenda. Most of the coalition agenda has been taken over by the Progressive Democrats, though a new style is being handled. The party considers itself to be centre-left. 'Centre' refers to the democratic approach and the rejection of dogmatic or extremist politics. 'Left' stresses the progressive characteristics of the Progressive Democrats. Sometimes the party is (wrongfully) aligned with socialist parties, also because of the prominent presence of the color red in the party logo and the involvement of the New Socialist Party. Party members sometimes joke that 'this is a different kind of red', comparing the party logo with that of the NSP. The Progressive Democrats believe that government should play an active role in alleviating poverty and social injustice, but may not violate the integrity of the civil liberties. The party actually unites a wide variety of perspectives on economy and politics in general. Ever since the new party line was introduced coherence, cooperation and conversation have been the keywords of the Progressive Democrats and together with the old ideals of social justice and solidarity they form the core of the party program. The party platform contains various topics like a pragmatic economical policy, secure social achievements and a pro-active government. The offical party line can be found here. Party working The Progressive Democrats grant a great deal of importance to a delegated and transparent leadership. The governing board is directly chosen by elections in which all party members can participate and vote. The governing board elects two executives in his turn. These executives share the leadership over the party both both have different powers. The party platform executive oversees the parties ideological line as well as the relations with external organizations like other parties or the government. The party structure executive controls the internal working of the party, he/she composes the agenda for governing board meetings and appoints people to their function. The two executives have to explain their decisions and methods to the governing board and can be put aside when they loose their supporting majority within the board. When an executive is removed from his/her function this way, new board elections are held. The influence of the members on the ideological strategy of the party is mostly indirect, though vision congresses can be held at which all party members can vote for or against a certain program or measure. When functions within the party are to be divided, there is being looked for a balance between the leftist and centrist wing. An example are the current executives which both represent these fractions. The party also started up a think tank, Cassiopeia, that has a double function. First of all Cassiopeia is meant to give the base of the party more influence on the actual policy. Second, Cassiopeia works as a forum to find out what lives amongst the people of Lovia and to bring the party and its program closer to the citizens. Agenda In the light of the new party line, the Progressive Democrats work on a whole set of law proposals they will issue after the new elections have been held. These proposals contain a revision of the taxation system, green economy regulations and a state reform. The latter will be the hardest to find a consensus on within parliament. No real details have been given by the party, but the following ideas are circulating on several levels: * Making gender, race or religion based discrimination illegal * An equal status for all life stances (without support?) * Education and healthcare that are accessible to everyone * A system of social security and progressive taxation * Social and environmental regulation of the economy * Taxation benefits for environment-friendly enterprises * Government involvement in key industries (energy?) * CO2-quota and participation in Kyoto-like protocols * The new educational subject of 'Civic Teachings' * A thorough reform of the current political system Members * Yuri Medvedev - party platform executive * Alyssa C. Red - party structure executive * George Matthews * Arthur Jefferson * Enrico Pollini * Patrick McKinley * * DiMedici See Also * The Official Party Line * Cassiopeia (think tank) * The 2010 Campaign Category:Political party